Lo que siempre fui
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: ¿Tu mejor amiga? Por favor, la persona en la que más confías siempre termina dandonte la espalda. Aprende eso. -Spoilers!-


Toc Toc, ¿Hay alguien en esta sección? Digo, Okami es un juego maravilloso para que no haya nadie por ahí ¡Muestrense fans en español!

Me estreno en este lugar con un fic sobre mi personaje favorita, y una de mis villanas favoritas también. Me encantó su forma de ser desde la primera vez que la vi, tan fría, descarada, y sádica. Creo que ustedes fans saben de quien hablo.

En serio ¿Dónde están los fans?

Ya saben, Okami le pertenece a Clover Studio bla bla bla (QUIERO EL OKAMIDEN!)

REVIEWS AMORES!

* * *

**_Lo que siempre fui_**

_GiygaShade_**_  
_**

Me das lastima al creer que estoy aquí para ayudarte, me hace reír el hecho de que todos estos años has creído en mí ciegamente, encuentro divertido el ver como no te importa que yo tenga más seguidores que tú, que siempre sonreíste aunque yo por dentro estuviera siendo consumida por la Ira.

Ahora mírame como lo que soy, un monstruo, un espíritu capaz de mantener al mundo a sus pies. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Hasta esa mal llamada diosa está de mi lado, cree eternamente en mí. ¿Sabes lo que me tardé para que hiciera eso? Nada. Así como lo oyes, ella simplemente vino a mí buscando ayuda sin ni siquiera oler mi aura. Aún no puedo creer que tan inútil diosa haya derrotado a la serpiente de nueve cabezas. Lástima por él, conmigo no lo hará ni por mucho.

Sé que en cuanto toque la puerta lo primero que harás será sonreír, sonreírle a tu muerte. A mí. Me observarás de pies a cabeza, envidiando todo lo que soy, añorando algún día tener este cuerpo, esta mente y sobre todo, estos poderes. Ya que tú no eres nadie y ni siquiera puedes salir de aquí, vamos, no tienes por qué temer. ¡Claro que no hay nada a que temer! ¿Crees el mal llamado Zorro de nueve colas puede hacerte algo malo? Por dios, lo único que quiere es_ jugar_ un poco con su reina.

Ignora a tu pueblo, ignora a tu esposo, ignora a la diosa del sol, sólo veme a mí, porque en tu interior sé perfectamente que me deseas, y, aunque no lo digas, también quieres que sea tuya. Lástima, porque los papeles se invertirán, La legendaria Reina de la región Ryoshima será mía, y esta vez para siempre.

No sé qué dirás, y tampoco estoy segura de que la máscara que porto sea la indicada para tan maravillosa situación que viviré en breve. Lo único que sé es que mi ropa es perfecta, mis zapatos van acorde al momento, y mi collar rojo como la sangre te recordará a las muchas veces que me has dicho _"¿Y tu collar azul?" _El vestigio de mi otro yo, de la que ya no existe. Afróntalo, tu querida amiga nunca ha sido tu amiga, o quizá, sí lo fue inconscientemente hasta que encontrará lo que estaba buscando. Pero nunca te percataste de ello, de mi interés, de mis ojos rojos, de mis ligeros movimientos parecidos a los de un zorro. ¿No te causa Ira saber que el zorro siempre ha estado a tu lado y tú lo trataste como a un verdadero amigo? Oh, espera… Lo más probable es que no lo sepas…

Entro a tu fortaleza sin hablar, esperando tu usual facción de felicidad al verme, tus miradas estúpidas y a la vez provocadoras. Estás detrás de ese fuego, esa protección que no te sirve de nada, aún no sé para qué sigues creyendo fuertemente en tus poderes, son tan bofos, incluso un niño pequeño puede hacer las cosas mejores. Ooooh, ¿La princesita no puede con la epidemia de su pueblo? ¿No puedes conseguir el poder de los dioses? ¿Es que soy muy fuerte para ti? Si no hubiera sido por esa entrometida diosa tu pueblo ahora estuviera a las puertas del inframundo. Lástima que llegó a molestar con su presencia.

"_¿Qué sucede, Rao? ¿Por qué llevas esa máscara?" _¿Debo contestar a tan estúpida pregunta? Lo omitiré, seguiré caminando lentamente hacia ti, hasta el punto en que quieras retroceder y buscar una forma de salir de aquí. Te recuerdo que no es una máscara, es mi verdadera cara, la que hasta ahora pudiste ver, al momento de tu partida.

El fuego en la habitación danza monótonamente, como siempre lo ha hecho. Pero esta vez tiene algo nuevo, parece que refleja mi sombra de manera peculiar, como si no estuviera sola, como si hubiese ocho personas iguales a mí que danzan en la habitación, cometiendo estragos en ella. Después vuelven a mí y se convierten en colas, sí, grandes hermosas y puntiagudas colas, como las del kyubi del cual siempre ignoraste su existencia. Lamento decírtelo así reina, pero mi verdadero yo se oculta en las sombras que ves ahora. ¿Quieres huir? ¿Quieres rezarle a la diosa? Imagino que ya te percataste de quien soy, sería muy estúpido sino.

Saco a la luz lo que he ocultado tantos años, que ya ni siquiera recuerdo con exactitud el número. Mi espada, sagrada hoja que atrae el poder de los rayos, tu más grande pesadilla. ¿Recuerdas que veías en sueños como te dejaban a la muerte con esta espada? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas la electricidad que bañaba tu cuerpo mientras acababa internamente con tu vida? Creo que sí, ¿Sabes? Los sueños se vuelven realidad y este está a punto de hacerlo.

Te sonrío, creo que no puedes verlo detrás de mi verdadera cara. Estás comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás, disimulando el miedo que te provoco. Comienzas a rezarle a los dioses, nunca te ayudarán, supéralo. Sé que pasa por tu mente: Todas las veces que me has dicho mejor amiga, que me has contado tus secretos, tus dolencias. Todo. Eso se acaba hoy.

Alzo la bella espada esmeralda frente a ti, provocando la ira de los rayos. Estoy a punto de deshacerme de la escoria más grande que jamás haya existido. Apunto hacia ti, comienzo a reír pensando en lo diminuta y estúpida que te vez frente a mí. Hueles tu muerte, te das cuenta de que yo no soy quien tú crees.

_Tú no eres Rao…_

¡Felicidades! Creo que por fin te diste cuenta, tuve que darte taaaantas pistas para que lo hicieras. Maldita estúpida. Ya, muere como debe de ser, con una espada atravesándote mientras sientes los rayos acabar contigo. Tu sangre forma un charco hermoso y cálido, podría quedarme y mojarme en él, pero eso es muy infantil y el zorro de nueve colas no debería hacerlo.

Me das una última mirada, mientras estás tendida en el suelo. Sigues sin poder creer que yo, tu mejor amiga te dejé en ese estado, madura, jamás fui tu amiga y mucho menos te quise. Reina Himiko, ahora eres mía, devoraré tu alma como lo hacía en tiempos antiguos. No me temas, trataré de acabar esto rápido, sólo porque ya me cansé de ver tu afligida cara.

Muestro mi verdadero e imponente ser que apenas y cabe en esta habitación tan amplia. Sólo para que te des una idea de lo que puedo hacer. Cada una de mis colas te atraviesa salvajemente, dejando en tu cuerpo manchas de tinta roja, Tu corazón deja de latir, he terminado una de mis tareas.

Corto una de mis mejillas, dejando un rasguño perfecto, tengo que manchare y fingir estar herida, para que cuando me encuentre esa diosa crea que yo también fui víctima del aclamado zorro de nueve colas.

_A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo es que se me ocurren planes tan perfectos?_


End file.
